The present invention relates to a tumbler pin lock system, and more particularly to a tumbler pin lock system for computer, in which some of its drivers ar partially or completely shielded by a shielding ring to prevent an unauthorized person from using the computer.
Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/573,701 discloses a tumbler pin lock system in which some of its drivers are partially or completely shielded by an outer cap to prevent an unauthorized person from using the computer. The tubular casing of the lock system is formed with an eccentric through hole for rotatably receiving a locking spindle.
However, the tumbler sleeve is simply secured to the tubular casing by a pin such that it may be easily loosened and thus cause failure of the lock system. Although a steel pin is mounted into the circumference of the driver pin sleeve, the lock system is still vulnerable to destruction, as the the lock can still be drilled out from a front surface of the key-end of the tubular casing.
The present invention provides a more secure structure for a tumbler pin lock system.